


It's Snowing Like The End Of The World

by fueled by jokbal (camxand)



Series: in love with a ghost [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff But Nah Not Really, I Should Be Doing My Assignment But Here I Am, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinda Angst Nah Not Really, Why Is It Always Momo That Is Whipped For Mina In Fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 15:39:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10494069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camxand/pseuds/fueled%20by%20jokbal
Summary: The best way to approach your crush is through Instagram direct message. Especially if you're like Momo: too shy to function around her crush.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i originally had an angsty idea but somehow it stirred down to this. i "borrowed" some of my convo in rl ~~(so if it's the convo between me n u pls shhh - i hope to god u dont read fanfics)~~ because i thought it was kinda cute. anyway. yeah.

**Seoul, 28th March 2017.**

 

Grimed eyes scanning thoroughly on the white piece of paper in her hand.

 

She shivered.

 

Smoking the polluted metro air was enough to kill her slowly, she didn't need any cigarettes to torture her lungs, but she craved for one. Anything, anything that tasted bitter that can numb the sting in her chest would do. But being an unemployed university student who eats like a family of four forces her to not slip nicotines under her tongue. 

 

Well, she still has music (for comfort).

 

It was just another one of her toxic habit: to beat herself up more when she's feeling down, playing sad music over and over again until she can't feel any other emotion. Until she reached into a dark dismal abyss. 

 

It's been two weeks since Momo had nail herself down inside of her apartment. Hell, she only detached herself from the bed to use the bathroom. People in her class would probably stamp her forehead with laziness, other would assume she dropped out, but really - she just had no energy to do anything. It's not like she's been getting her beauty sleep either. Hell, the dark circles around her eyes were living proof that she cannot sleep at all. Every time she closes her eyes, it felt like there's a never-ending movie that plays, and she was forced to watch whatever shitty drama that was on. Playing some slow instrumental song didn't help either. She tried to throw her luck by playing _sleepmakeswaves_ and _sleeping at last_ in an attempt to bargain with the world and put herself to sleep. Then sleeping pills came across her mind. But deep down she knows it would be a bad idea, at least not with this kind of state of emotion where she would slip one or two bottles to force herself to rest forever.

 

Frustrated, she got up and blast the music on max volume. The lick of the low note on the guitar gave the song such a gloomy effect. It maintained a slow rhythm, followed by soft brushes of the snare and cymbals.

 

_Take Me Somewhere Nice._

 

She recognised the song. She automatically closes her eyes, letting the crystallised waters that had been threatening her for so long - to finally fall. 

 

Maybe it's really stupid but the thought of not being able to go anywhere in life scared her to death. It was probably her fault anyway, taking engineering instead of performance or visual art - forcing her brain to munch complicated numerical processes and greek symbols instead of letting her body flow with the beat of the music.

 

But every time she wanted to drop out of engineering, she thought about the job prospect. What if she wasn't good enough in dancing? The market was _really_ really hard to break in. Then there's also luck that plays in creative industries and she knows how shit her lucky charm was. But every time she sees her cgpa and her grades and the requirements for internship and so on so forth - she felt betrayed. The thought of _should've_ overflown her. The thought of her family being disappointed pressed her even deeper into some sharp edge. She gave her all best and only to be returned to the _benchmark._ It felt like there's a rope hanging around her neck, everywhere she goes - and she couldn't breathe.

 

She tried and tried and tried - god knows how many times she got knocked down and force herself to keep smiling and get back up again. But somehow, she had lost all of her energy by this semester. Momo was exhausted. So there she was in bed doing nothing. She got an important assignment due Friday that worth 20% and she definitely doesn't want to fail another unit. But why was it so hard to throw herself into work?! Instead, she threw herself into instagram, scrolling up and down, seeing people's stories and updates and……

 

She smiled.

 

For the first time in three days.

 

'have you eat, milove?'

 

_classic Minari._

 

It was a picture of milo and a shitty pun. A shitty pun that made Momo laughed and forgot her demon for once. 

 

'i'm stealing this' she replied to her instagram story. She knew how Mina was, she didn't expect any reply so she shut her phone and toss it to her bed. They weren't friends or anything. Actually, Momo used to have a crush on her. Hell, she was low-key trying to get close to Mina last semester… even ask her out a few times. But Mina was perhaps too pretty and too rich and too everything else for her. She didn't exactly _reject_ the peach, but she didn't say yes either. Momo was short of on the hook and she was so desperate to get the rejection from Mina that one time when she was drunk, she tried to stir her into saying 'no'. 

 

_[[[[[["would you rather have me give you a chance?"_

 

_"I would rather have you be honest with me." goddamit just say no. please.]]]]]_

 

So when her phone suddenly buzzed in, she couldn't believe her eyes who it was from.

 

_Yeah, Momo was definitely over her._

 

Their conversation was pretty absurd. Mina was weird. But Momo found her amusing and interesting at the same time. She remembered all of her friends squinting their eyes at her when she said she likes Mina. Sure Mina was pretty and smart and basically perfect, but she was also on the odd side. Not only that some of her friends warn her that Mina was known to be an asshole (but Momo always denies that, saying that they don't know her and they all should give her a chance). Needless to say, Momo was happy to be talking with Mina again. Even though it was through some social media (but let's be honest here, Momo never actually approach the girl in real life because she was to whipped for her - hell, she can't even say hi without doing some weird ass sign language).

 

MM [9:40 pm]: my hair is red this semester, a sign for me to burn in hell

 

HM [9:45 pm]: your hair is red?

 

MM [9:46 pm]: aiishhh

MM [9:46 pm]: well it's more like wine red

 

Momo smiled. Thinking how she would look like.

HM [9:47 pm]: lol i'm sorry i haven't seen you this semester i is blind

 

MM [9:48 pm]: maybe you didn't recognise me

 

HM [9:50 pm]: maybe I'm just blind but then again i only come for lab and reside in some corner of library

HM [9:50 pm]: i don't see you, you don't see me (a now you can't see me sequel, 2020)

 

MM [9:54 pm]: that other people can't see because it won't come out in the cinema

 

HM [9:54 pm]: such a flop

HM [9:54 pm]: one of the stars is a trash anyway (me)

 

MM [9:58 pm]: my life is basically a movie with a really low budget

MM [9:59 pm]: i'm trash too i have a picture to prove it

 

A moment later Momo received a picture of Mina in front of trash cans and she had captioned it with 'family picture'. Momo laughed a little, thinking how cute Mina was. Who knows that the graceful swan has a really dorky side as well? And how dare she call herself a trash!? Christ, Momo feels like pinning her to the wall…. because she was art and a breathtaking masterpiece that should've been displayed in some fancy art gallery.

 

HM [10:01]: a movie without soundtrack and really shitty plot and plot holes

 

MM [10:01]: just breathing sound

 

HM [10:02]: whoever write my story needs to get fired

 

MM [10:02]: you can't fire yourself you wrote your own story #deep

 

HM [10:03]: i can get the fire when I'm in hell - i can foresee my ending already - tragic and sad like most of my ships

 

MM [10:03]: that why i don't ship anymore i don't even ship myself I'm sinking

 

HM [10:04]: titanic

HM [10:04]: be in titanic

HM [10:04]: because at least it's comfy

 

MM [10:05]: i am the titanic - jack can you please let go I'm into girls like seriously 

MM [10:05]: punches jack away

MM [10:05]: *pushes 

MM [10:06]: punching works too

 

HM [10:06 pm]: more like saw

 

After a few more text, they took a dramatic turn. They were talking about their type to date and what not and Momo could only cursed under her breath how sometimes (like right now) she wished she could cuddle with her. Just watching movies or listening to music and telling each other shitty and random stories like what they are doing right now through this stupid instagram DM.

 

MM [10:20 pm]: some people can't even keep a conversation with me they just haha lol what am i supposed to do with that? lol right back at ya

MM [10:45 pm]: i don't see any hot bodies one day one day i'll be super hot until then sweatpants

 

_you're already mind-blowing hot_

 

HM [10:45]: huh i have trouble finding people hot unless if i like them

 

 _except you, I swear no feelings but god, I still find you so_ **_damn_ ** _attractive_

 

HM [10:46 pm]: -sweatpants are comfortable tho, i'll wear it everywhere i can including to my own wedding

 

It's been more than five minutes and Mina hasn't replied. Thinking that the conversation had ended there she put her phone down and turn her laptop on, getting ready to start on her assignment. But a moment later, there was a _ding_ sound coming out from her phone.

 

_I think you're attractive._

 

Momo almost had a heart attack, but lol right back at ya, because when she slid her phone to open, the whole text unravels;

MM [11:01]: I don't find people hot

MM [11:01]: more like

MM [11:02]: i think you're attractive

MM [11:02]: hmmm let's see if you have brains

MM [11:02]: gets disappointed

 

_dammit, Myoui!_

 

Her habit of cutting sentences makes Momo want to punch her stupid face sometimes, especially that ugly red lips…. with her lips….

 

She replied her after a brief moment of composure,

HM [11:05 pm]: thats literarily me but instead of brain substitute it with heart

 

They talked a little bit more and it sort of ends after Mina told her about a new music group that Momo should listen to. Unlike before, Momo _literarily_ had no spark left and have no mood to continue it so after she listened to the song she texted her that it was nice and the conversation ended there.

That night Momo finds the strength to sleep peacefully (after all, thinking about Mina always bring peace to her mind). 

 

 

 

It has been 3 days since the last time they talked. No, Momo doesn't miss Mina. But it would be a lie if she said she doesn't dream of being with her. It was Friday night and her assignment was due exactly 4 hours, yet, she was still on her bed listening to some sad instrumental songs (again).

Jimin and Hyungwon been spamming Momo with random shit on snapchat. Mostly Hyungwon with a mixture of his raging hormone and stressing out on studies. Momo just smiled. That lift her mood a bit somehow and started to drag her heavy jokbal ass towards the desk. It was no secret that Momo used to have a little crush on Hyungwon. They were both in the same orientation group and the instant chemistry that sparks between them could've lit the entire nation burning. Momo thought that for once that her crush would work out because Hyungwon treated her differently. He was a nice friendly person in general, but he's much more affectionate and soft towards her.

 

_But eyes don't lie._

 

She saw the way he looked at Jackson. 

 

So one day, when they discussed on how the world was made and other philosophical bullcrap, Momo cornered him. Her heart broke a little upon knowing that Hyungwon was queer and he had the hots for Jackson like she suspected. She distant herself a bit from him, but she came back afterwards. They're now closer than ever.

 

As she finished replying to Hyungwon (and Jimin), she decided to open her instagram again (because lmao procrastinates, bitch). 

 

And hello to instagram story, because the one and only Myoui Mina posted something again.

 

_'holy shit there's a sequel!'_

 

Momo's eyes widen, it was a picture of a music album: In Love With A Ghost - We've Never Met But, Can We Have A Coffee Or Something?

 

'holy shit i'm not the only one who knows their music' she replied Mina's instagram story. Momo was obsessed lately with ILWAG and she knows that none of her friends like their music even though Momo spams them with the entire album or two.

 

Funny, how Mina seems to respond to her nowadays.

HM [8 pm]: the title of the song

HM [8 pm]: can relate

 

MM [8:01]: lol same

MM [8:01]: the reason i click the song in the first place tbh

 

MM [8:10 pm]: are you studying right now

 

And then Momo opened her assignment file and start typing furiously, her brain suddenly worked and she miraculously had no problem doing the first paragraph…. of her introduction. She stopped, closed the document and retrace back to instagram.

 

HM [8:20 pm]: lol it's friday

HM [8:20 pm]: are you

 

MM [8:22 pm]: I have a midterm on Monday

MM [8:22 pm] I don't think I have a choice

 

HM [8:30 pm]: why aren't you studying

 

MM [8:31 pm]: guilt me into studying

 

HM [8:32 pm]: nugget, I can't even bring myself to study

HM [8:32 pm]: how am i supposed to convince you

 

She paused for a second, not wanting the conversation to end… not yet

 

HM [8:35 pm]: uh

HM [8:35 pm]: think about your future puppies

HM [8:36 pm]: all the merch and concert tickets that you can have

HM [8:36 pm]: wifi….

 

MM [8:38 pm]: shoes

 

HM [8:39 pm]: god we are so materialistic

 

MM [8:39 pm]: yes we are

MM [8:40 pm]: anyway i've discovered the best love song ever

MM [8:41 pm]: it's called never stop safety suit wedding version

 

HM [8:42 pm]: what is link link link link me

 

MM [8:42 pm]: i don't have the link because i downloaded the sound

 

HM [8:43 pm]: hoe u can tell me the title

 

Momo read back to their conversation because she was sure she had missed something. When Momo used to have a thing for Mina, she would manage to miss a chunk of text she sent and reply her with something else. She felt dumber than a peanut. And Momo was right, she did miss out on something.

 

MM [8:45 pm]: oh never mind you sent me already

MM [8:46 pm]: i know that song, it's so cheesy

 

_lies._

 

Momo once dreamt of marrying her high school crush with that song.

 

MM [8:50 pm]: okay the words

MM [8:51 pm]: 'll never get used to you

MM [8:51 pm]: isn't that beautiful

 

HM [8:52 pm]: its so cringe worthy

 

MM [8:53]: always appreciating the ones you have

MM [8:53]: you look at them you get shocked how did i get you or what did i do to deserve you

MM [8:54]: beautifullll

 

Momo scoffed.

 

_I used to think that, but now…_

HM [8:56 pm]: idk i'm heartless

 

MM [8:57 pm]: i can see that

 

HM [8:58 pm]: but have you heard the magnetic field - it's only time

 

MM [9 pm]: nope

MM [9:01 pm]: what's that about

 

HM [9:02 pm]: cheesy love song

 

MM [9:03 pm]: love song

MM [9:03 pm]: the best song

 

HM [9:05 pm]: lol everything is about love if you think about it

HM [9:05 pm]: even instrumental songs

 

MM [9:07 pm]: i typed electric field

 

HM [9:08 pm]: you-time to listen to songs!!!! fingers- study bitch

 

MM [9:09 pm]: if life is sending me a message, i don't want it

MM [9:10 pm]: are you planning to transfer to USA?

 

HM [9:11 pm]: i was supposed to, but lol i failed something so ha

HM [9:12 pm]: are you

 

MM [9:13]: i hope to

 

It felt like there was a bullet flying right into her chest. Her body, however, was shielded by metal armour - though she could still feel the impact - bruising her chest. Mina was in her second year now, which means Momo could only steal a couple of glances until the end of the year. 

 

_I thought you were over her._

 

Yeah, she thought she was over her too. She went to her livejournal and saw the last time she wrote about her was December 31st. It was a little over four to five months ago. And when she sees her, there were no fireworks - no butterfly - no love songs playing in her head. She didn't feel angry or sad either. No, she was sure that she had completely over her. It was just a little crush anyway, so why on earth did she feel a little…. sad? To know that Mina would leave at the end of the year? 

 

The conversation ended with a goodnight. 

 

 

 

 

 

Momo wondered if they could always talk to each other like that. She wanted to taste another light conversation with Mina but Momo was a realist (actually, more of a pessimist), and she wasn't ready to destroy their nice conversation that ended with a goodnight.

 

Her fingers, on the other hand, was very stubborn. She shot her another text the next day, but five days later, still no reply from the younger girl. The conversation ended hanging, like always. Always with Momo the last one to text, always with Momo with the first one to say hello. It's always Momo that left _unseen_ and broken.

 

 

Maybe it was the thought of not being able that gummy smile (even from afar) or not being able to feel her presence in general shattered her a little (Hyungwon said that her heart wasn't shattered, it was clogged). 

 

Myoui Mina.

 

An honour roll student, the queen of ballet, the owner of a voice that sounds like heaven. Momo admired her, ever since they met. Had a little crush (little? more like huge like a boulder crushed her entire body) on her for about a year. She let her go, she did. But was she ready to face the fact that she might never see that beautiful face again?

 

Her mind begins to be clouded with negative emotion again, though this time it wasn't dark. It was cold and numb, it was white and bright, and it made her shivered. It felt like she was 100 ft under snows, and it's snowing like the end of the world.

 

Momo once hoped that she could call Mina as _home._ She once thought that she had a chance to dance with her. But as the guitar slowly fade away in her ear, she made a deal with sleeping instead.

 

The way home by sleep dealer was the last song she heard.

**Author's Note:**

> can anyone like help me out with the grammar pls


End file.
